


Suits And Boots

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, a man needs a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders tries to convince Mitchell to change his style a bit for a special dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits And Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for my best friend to distract her during a flight. Just a bit of domestic cute fluff with an accidental pinch of Jamie Oliver, apparently.

"Come on out!“ Anders was pacing back and forth in front of the closed bedroom door in his apartment. “Or do you need help?”

“I’m not a child, Anders,” came Mitchell’s muffled reply from the other side of the door, clearly annoyed.

“Then stop sulking and show yourself!” Anders shook his head. Amazing how touchy some subjects could be even after over a hundred years of coming to terms with things.

“I look stupid.”

“No one looks stupid in one of those.” _Patience_ , Anders reminded himself. _Give him time_.

“You know…” Mitchell started casually, “I had a cousin who one day – out of the blue, really – decided to…”

“Mitchell, stop with the tales and come out here.” A disapproving grunt reached Anders which he decided to ignore.

“I mean it. In this, I feel like I should try and convince you to join Jehova’s Witnesses or something… it doesn’t suit me.” Mitchell’s Irish accent became more distinct with every complaint he sent through the door. A clear sign of defense as Anders knew.

“How do you know?” he replied in a teasing tone. “You can’t see yourself in a mirror anyway.”

“Very funny, Anders,” Mitchell grumbled and the door remained closed.

“I’ll be your mirror,” Anders said, “You just come out here and let me check out my insanely hot boyfriend in a sharply cut suit.”

Needless to say, Mitchell wasn’t the suit-wearing type. “If I can’t wear my boots with it I won’t wear it at all,” was his answer to any outfit suggestion Anders had dared to make so far. Mitchell’s wardrobe consisted of a couple of black skinny jeans, said boots and a collection of muscleshirts in frankly questionable colours he wore underneath neutral button-downs.

This wasn’t a complete make-over or change of style, though: Despite throwing in the odd mirror-joke Anders loved Mitchell in his washed-up-rockstar clothes if he was honest. A style so different to his own was nice to look at and after all, it suited Mitchell perfectly.

But still, a man needs a suit as far as Anders was concerned. When he got the idea he had been more than happy about online stores. A trip to the mall had been out of the question - there was no way he could take Mitchell shopping with the abundance of mirrors around. How would he explain the Irishman’s missing reflection to a freaked-out shop assistant? It was difficult enough to avoid pubs and cafés that followed the weird trend of using reflective surfaces everywhere.

So he had spent an hour in front of the computer and sifted through pages and pages of suits that might fit his curly-haired vampire.

“Why do I have to wear one anyway?”

 _And we’re back to square one_ , Anders thought. “I told you, darling. Because I’d like to take you some place nice for dinner.”

“Can’t we have dinner in bed?” Anders could imagine the puppy eyes Mitchell had put on. Good thing he wasn’t faced with them directly – resistance would be futile.

“Not this time, love.”

Mitchell was obviously stalling and arguing purely for the sake of it – another sign of defense. Anders sighed. If it made his boyfriend so uncomfortable he probably shouldn’t insist. After all, he wanted to do something nice for him. If that didn’t include dinner at a fancy restaurant so be it.

A rustle came from behind the door and Anders imagined Mitchell putting on the jacket with a sour expression.

“What’s wrong with the pub?”

“Nothing. But I think we should treat ourselves to something more refined than shepard’s pie and a pint of Guinness.”

“Like what?” Anders could detect a hint of curiosity in Mitchell’s voice.

“Well, I’m thinking a green salad as a starter, Italian dressing. With fresh herbs, feta and a couple of those small tomatoes in there as well… Freshly roasted baguette on the side, with the crust nice and crunchy and the inside just the right amount of chewy.” He hesitated, waiting for Mitchell to respond somehow.

“How about olives?”

Anders grinned a little. It seemed like he had found a basis for discussion.

“Olives fit perfectly. We’ll oder them, too. Then for the main course… How do you feel about fish?”

“As long as it’s salmon.”

“So salmon, grilled until it has this perfect colour of white-ish rose with a couple of darker, crunchy spots from where it lay on the grill. With a side of green asparagus, grilled red and yellow capsicum and zuccini, all seasoned spot on with sea salt and pepper. We’ll have a mild but refreshing white wine with it, I’m thinking…”

Anders could tell he had Mitchell hooked. No sound of complaint was coming from beyond the bedroom door and he knew Mitchell waited for him to go on, to paint another picture for him.

“Then there’s dessert and coffee. Of course it will be chocolate-y for you… How about a mousse au chocolat? It will be so soft it melts on your tongue and the chocolate flavour dissolves in several stages onto your taste buds. First there’s the dark chocolate you can savour before it gives way to the sweet milk chocolate taste. There’ll be raspberries on top of it, you’ll feel the velvety skin and the slightest hint of sour in the sweet fruit. Together with the mousse it will blend in perfectly. A strong and sweet espresso will be brilliant to finish the meal.”

The door handle was pushed down and Mitchell peeked out. The first thing Anders noticed was that he had somehow managed to tame his hair. Mitchell’s curls were combed back and actually stayed there for once, shining in a faint silky black. His beard had the attractive scruffiness of four days and highlighted his strong jawline.

Mitchell looked at Anders as if to assess how realistic his vision of dinner was.

“Well… That sounds pretty great.” A grin bloomed on his face that made Anders heart flutter. How can someone with so much dangerous potential look that endearing?

“Great enough so you’ll come out?”

The grin vanished and was replaced by slight frown.

“I guess… But you have to promise not to laugh.” Anders leaned towards Mitchell and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“I promise I won’t.”

Mitchell took a hesitant step out of the doorframe, his hands bashfully shoved in the pockets of well-fitting slacks. Washed-up-Rockstar-Mitchell was gone. Instantly, Anders realised that he had chosen the right colour for him. The dark silvery grey gave him a distinguished look that underlined his strong features without making him appear suspicious. A crisp white shirt underneath a vest, both clinging to Mitchell’s slim waist. Around his neck, a tie striped in white and dark grey was neatly tied. The well-cut jacket was decorated with a white dress handkerchief and to top it all off, Mitchell had even put on silver cufflinks. Anders could feel a smile curl up on his face as he took in the sight of suit-Mitchell.

“I knew it. You’re holding back a belly laugh right there! This was a stupid idea. Where are my boots, I’m heading to the pub and talk to people who don’t laugh at me and don’t care about something as ridiculous as clothes because they…”

Before Mitchell could make his way back into the bedroom, Anders grabbed his tie and pulled him close so that their foreheads touched.

“You look stunning,” Anders whispered and kissed Mitchell with affection. A little flustered, the brunet looked at him through his dark lashes and Anders added, “You know, as much as I enjoyed putting that suit on you – taking it off will be all the better.”


End file.
